Gamemodes
Gamemodes '''in Move or Die are what the player plays in an online match, local match, or a Daily Challenge. Each gamemode has its own unique rules and levels. The player is limited to a few gamemodes by default, but can unlock a total of 20 more gamemodes as they gain experience and level up. Once these other gamemodes are unlocked, the player can then play them in AI matches or choose them to be in the lineup of an online match. However, the unlockable gamemodes do not need to be unlocked by the player to be encountered in an online match; instead, at least one person in the match needs to unlock the mode and then choose it to be in the lineup. Specific gamemodes have specific rarities; all of the default gamemodes, as well as eight of the unlocked gamemodes, have a rarity of "Common", while six modes have a rarity of "Uncommon", four has a rarity of Rare, and two have a rarity of "Legendary". Some gamemodes include the Sudden Death feature, which disables life regeneration after a few seconds, and all of them show different messages at the end of the round describing the winner. List of gamemodes '''Falling Blocks - In this mode, Death Blocks will fall from the top of the level to the bottom, killing any player who comes into contact with them. As players survive for longer, the blocks will fall faster and in larger numbers. The last player alive wins the round. Fizzle Floor - In this mode, the players stand on a floor consisting of blocks that randomly turn red and disappear after a period of time, trying not to fall. Death Blocks make up the floor of each level. The last player alive wins the round. Blow Back - In this mode, players are able to press the down arrow key to inflate, knocking any other player who touches them away. Inside each level, usually near the edges and at the bottom, there are Death Blocks; the goal of each round of Blow Back is to knock players into the blocks. The last player alive wins the round. (Has been remade into Static Bounce) Static Bounce - In this mode, players create red static orbs by bouncing into each other. If a player touches a red orb, they are killed. The last player alive wins the round. Color Craze - In this mode, touching a tile will change its color to the player's color; the color of a tile can be changed by another player after being painted a color. The player with the most tiles that are their color by the end of the round wins the round. Bomb Tag - In this mode, a bomb will latch itself onto a random player and explode after a few seconds, killing the player. Touching another player will move the bomb to them, causing them to explode if they don't remove the bomb from themselves. The last player alive wins the round. Hat Chase - In this mode, a hat will spawn at a random location in the level after a few seconds. By touching the hat, a player can wear it, and other players can then touch that player to remove the hat, causing it to float in the air above them. The player who has worn the hat for the longest amount of time during the round wins the round. Speed Run - In this mode, players must race to the end of the level, avoiding obstacles along the way. The player who gets the farthest in the level or finishes first wins the round. If every player dies, it will result in a draw, meaning you will not win the game if you're almost winning. (But the player who got farthest will get the 5 points) Stomp - In this mode, jumping on the heads of other players will kill them. The last player alive wins the round. Jump Shot - In this unlockable mode, players are armed with a gun that they can press the down arrow key to shoot; However, they can only shoot the gun while jumping, and each jump is a front flip. Getting hit by a bullet from a player's gun will kill you. The last player alive wins the round. Sugar Rush - In this unlockable mode, each level is filled with Candy Dispensers, which dispense candy. At the beginning of the round, or each time all candies are eaten, a dispenser is randomly chosen to dispense pieces of candy (one less than the number of players alive.) Each time candy is dispensed, the player who ends up not eating a piece of candy will immediately die. If someone dies for not moving while the candy is out, one candy will automatically disappear. The last player alive wins the round. Vertigo - In this unlockable mode, blocks are randomly generated and will move from the top of the level downward. Death Blocks make up the floor of the level, meaning that each player must jump from block to block, going higher up in the level over time. Sometimes, the walls are also made of Death Blocks. The last player alive wins the round. Shifty Ground - In this unlockable mode, most of the level's blocks will turn red (Like the fizzling blocks in Fizzle Floor) except for one or two small safe spots; after a few seconds, the red blocks will turn into Death Blocks, leaving the players standing on the safe spots alive. The last player alive wins the round. Building Blocks - In this unlockable mode, you will be on a falling platform. The only way to escape death is by pressing the down arrow to spawn in blocks above you to climb up. The last player alive wins the round. Detonation Zone '''- In this unlockable mode, you will be trying to kill each other by dropping bombs using the down arrow key. The longer the round goes, the bigger the bombs get. However, they also get slower from the size. The last player alive wins the round. '''God Gun - In this unlockable mode, one person will be chosen as the controller of the god gun and will have one shot to kill any of the three other players. Once shot, they will return as a regular person and another person will be sent to the gun. The last player alive wins the round. Cleanup Crew - In this unlockable mode, the walls are completely covered in paint, and each player is armed with a paint remover. As players move through the level, they remove the paint behind them. The player who has removed the most paint during the round wins the round. Ghost Scare - In this unlockable mode, players become invisible at the beginning of the match; instead of the players themselves, a subtle particle effect is shown wherever a player moves to. Pressing the down arrow key will show the player, scaring any nearby players and killing them, before hiding the player again. If the player tries to scare someone when there are no other players nearby, the player will be stunned for a couple of seconds. The last player alive wins the round. Rocket Run - In this unlockable mode, a rocket will appear from the top of the level which locks onto a random player and follows them. When a player gets a certain distance away from the rocket, the rocket will trigger and then explode, killing any players in the explosion radius. If a player triggers the rocket and subsequently goes out of the blast radius, the rocket will still explode. In either case, a new rocket will then appear. The last player alive wins the round. Super Hot '- In this unlockable mode, bullets in a circular formation will fire randomly. If a player gets near a bullet (Shown by the white circle around the player), it may randomly speed up. The last player alive wins the round. '''Boss Fight '- In this unlockable mode, the player with the most points become a boss (If there is a tie for first, boss is chosen at random) and the other players are tasked with hunting the boss down. To damage the boss, simply go near them. The players win and receive points based on damage dealt if the boss dies and the boss wins if they live until the timer runs out. 'Souls '- In this unlockable mode, players each have a soul. The game will kill people at random (As far as we're aware) and once dead, their soul will drop. However, in this game, death is not the end. The winner of the game will be the player with the most points (Souls?) or when one player collects all 4 souls. (Sorry for the unclear description, this mode is still hard to understand and explain) '''Spike Ball - In this unlockable mode, a ball will spawn in the center of the level and begin to move in a random direction, bouncing off walls and gaining speed as it moves. If the ball hits a player, that player will die. The last player alive wins the round. Loot Grab - In this unlockable mode, players have a chest and a bag strapped to them. Random loot will drop at random points and you must pick up the loot and return it to your chest. Going near another players chest either steals from them or you put your loot in there, we're not sure yet. Be careful, your bag does have a limit to loot. The player with the most loot at the end wins. Heavy Bullets - In this unlockable mode, Bullets will spawn and the players will have to pick one up to shoot other players with it. Once shot, the bullet will fall to the floor. Players can then pick up the bullet(s) and shoot again. The last player alive wins. Hoops - In this unlockable mode, a ball will spawn. Players must get the ball and toss it in the basket or dunk it to get points. The player with the most points wins. (Dunks are worth less then Shots) Chainsaw Backstab - In this unlockable gamemode, players are armed with a chainsaw which, unlike other rounds, does not allow the player to use the down arrow key; running into players with the chainsaw will work instead. Backstabbing a player with the chainsaw will kill them, while stabbing them from the front will cause knockback. The last player alive wins the round. Mind Control - In this unlockable gamemode, players can switch bodies by touching another player. The objective of the game is to kill all the other players, presumably by switching bodies and killing them. The last player alive wins. Trivia * The example animation for each gamemode, shown before the match starts, shows a blue player and an orange player; however, orange is not a player color. ** In these animations, the blue player always loses. * In a screenshot in the "screenshots break" on the official website, Fizzle Floor is shown as having a rarity of Rare, while Bomb Tag has a rarity of Uncommon '''and Blow Back and Jump Shot are shown as '''Legendary.